


I Keep My Jealousy Close Cause It's All Mine.

by 20dollarfobleed



Series: Almost [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Jealous Tyler, but also sad tyler, im sorry ohmygod, like .1 jealousy and 99.99 sadness, rlly sad tyler actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A v sad Tyler and a v comforting Jenna. Also, Josh and Debby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Keep My Jealousy Close Cause It's All Mine.

Tyler sad. Also jealous, but mainly sad. Ever since the start of Junior year, a girl named Debby transferred to the school, and Josh practically is closer with her than he is with Tyler, which makes Tyler sad. 

"You can't blame Josh for making other friends, honey." His mom says, sympathetic eyes making Tyler feel sick to his stomach. "Maybe you should try to make some friends besides Josh. I mean, he's not going to be around forever, sweetie." 

"But that was the plan, he and I would stay friends forever." Tyler says, and he feels a lump beginning to grow in his throat.

"People change." Is all his mom offers as an explanation. She pats Tyler on the back, then leaves the room. Good thing to, because Tyler is certain his mom wouldn't have wanted to see him burst into tears.

 

* * *

 

 

So Tyler decided to take his mom's advice and try to make new friends. He met this really nice girl named Jenna. Tyler likes Jenna. She reminds him of everything pure, with her soft angelic-like blonde hair and gentle voice. It's a nice distraction from his terrifying thoughts.

Jenna also gets Tyler and helps him through his rough patches, which is very nice of her, Tyler thinks. He hangs out with her more and more, seeing Josh only in classes.

Josh seems to be doing fine without Tyler, and it makes Tyler even sadder every time he sees him with Debby, them laughing and holding hands and being all couple-y. It's kind of painful seeing them together, and Tyler can't figure out why. He just wants his best friend back.

 

* * *

 

 

It's a couple days later that Tyler realizes his feelings for Josh. He sees the couple have a quick peck in the hallway, and thinks "I wish I could kiss Josh. She doesn't deserve him."

First, Tyler feels guilty because Debby is actually a sweet person, then panic because _whatdoimeaniwantokissjoshhe'smybestfriendandithoughtiwasstraight._

It's all a blur of panic, and he runs to Jenna.

"Jenna! Jenna! Jenna!" he calls down the hallway, getting a few disapproving stares but ignoring them, finally getting to Jenna.

"What? What happened? Are you okay? Did someone die?" Tyler almost laughs, then remembers the severity of the situation.

"Jenna... I like Josh." he says.

"Uh? Yeah...? I know...?" She says like it's obvious.

"You did?!" Tyler says in disbelief.

"Of course I did."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Tyler bursts out with. 

"I thought you knew!" Jenna defends, and okay, that's fair, Tyler thinks. 

"Well... I didn't."

"Obviously."

 

* * *

 

 

 

Math is boring. Math is the one class Tyler doesn't have with Josh, so naturally it's very boring. But today is especially worse. The teacher's voice is annoying and the clock is going seemingly even slower than normal. Also, Josh and Debby were acting especially couple-y this morning, then didn't show up after first period, meaning they must've skipped, so that's definitely added onto Tyler's list of things that make his day awful.

The bell rang, thank god, and Tyler collected his stuff. He practically sprinted out the door, sighing in relief upon spotting Jenna by her locker.

Being the amazing friend she is, she immediately noticed that something was wrong with Tyler. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She said with a gentler voice than her normal.

Tyler heaved a giant sigh, "It was Josh and Debby again." He said in a small voice, and Jenna shot him a sympathetic look.

"Wanna skip the rest of school and go to the park?" She asked, and Tyler smiled, nodding enthusiastically. Jenna knew the park was Tyler's favorite cheer-up place. She held out her hand, "Let's go." She said through small giggles, and Tyler took her hand, the two walking out of the crowded school and towards the direction of the park.

Tyler savored the comfortable silence and the warmness of Jenna's hand as they walked to the park, the cars rushing past them and people bustling around in nearby shops. They walked to Tyler's favorite spot, feet crunching under brown leaves as they made their way to the shady spot.

That's when a very terrible thing happened. Tyler spotted Josh and Debby on a nearby bench, making out. _Right next to Tyler's favorite spot._

Tyler feels a couple tears fall down his cheeks, then Jenna spots the couple. "Oh honey," She doesn't have to say more, just hugs Tyler and his tears get faster, more rapid, but he refuses to acknowledge them, thinking maybe that if he ignores the feeling and tears his feelings for Josh will go away.

"It'll get better, c'mon, let's go to my house and you can spend the night." Jenna says, taking Tyler's hand once again and leading them away from the still making out couple.


End file.
